


Local baguette kisses horse man

by HotCat37



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Flustered horse man, I love my son Hercules, Kisses, Lafayette is a good noodle too, Laffigan/Mulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: Lafayette lost a bet to Laurens and now he has to kiss Hercules. Easy as pie, Laf thinks.





	Local baguette kisses horse man

"Oooooh! You lost!" Laurens yelled in a slurred voice.

"Merde!" Lafayette frowned at his half-empty glass of vodka.

So he really couldn't beat Laurens in a vodka-drink contest, huh? As Alexander laughed along with Laurens, Lafayette noticed Aaron Burr looking annoyed as usual. Blegh, he's the worst, anyways.

"You lost, Laf! Now you'll have to do whatever Laurens tells you to." Alex explained as if Lafayette didn't know what he just lost to.

"Oui, oui..... I know the rules. Laurens, what do you want me to do?" Lafayette asked his friend a bit bored.

"Uuuuh....." Laurens frankly looked like he could pass out any moment.

"Hey...." Alex leaned forwards and whispered something in the freckled man's ear, making Laurens giggle.

"Sure! I'll get him with that!~" Lafayette didn't like where this was going.

"Laf, you gon' kiss Hercules, buddy!" High-pitched laughter filled the room as he announced that.

"Quoi?" Lafayette looked dumbfounded.

"You heard him!" Alex said amused.

"Very well! I will kiss Hercules, pas de probléme!" Lafayette stood up from his chair.

So, inside he was screaming, but that would be fine. Hercules probably wouldn't notice anyways. Lafayette shot one last look at Alexander and Laurens before marching towards the bathroom.

His name was Hercules Mulligan, and he was in a good mood. Just another drinking day with his buddies. How could it get any better than that?

Hercules whistled a tune as he got out of the bathroom. He stopped when he noticed Lafayette approaching him.

He wasn't gonna say it out loud, but damn Laf looked fine. No homo, tho.

"Yo, Laf! Sorry to keep ya waiting. I had to take a big-ass dump and then I saw a horse from the window!" Hercules cheerfully told the French man.

"No worries, Mon Ami!" Lafayette gave him a bright smile.

Honestly, Hercules was used to Laf calling him 'Mon Ami' but the way he just said it sounded......different than usual.

"You look kinda tipsy. Tried out the new whiskey? It really burns in your throat!" He noticed Lafayette licking his lips.

"There's something else I wanna try out~" Lafayette drunkenly grinned up at the taller man.

Suddenly, Lafayette slammed his hands next to both sides of Hercules's head. 

A risky move, if you didn't know your crush liked you back. However, Lafayette's smile remained confident.

Hercules felt his face heat up in less than two seconds. Damn it! He was Hercules Mulligan for fuck's sake! He wasn't supposed to get flustered by somethin' like that!

"Uh.....what's up?" Hercules managed to bring out.

Ugh.....why did his voice have to sound so weak all of a sudden?

"You know, Hercules, you're my best comrade. I like you a lot." Lafayette simply said.

"Yeah, I like you too. But, uh-" Hercules didn't have the chance to ask his question as Lafayette cut him off.

With a kiss, mind you.

Hercules was too shocked to even pull back. He slightly felt Lafayette's tongue on his teeth, and out of pure instinct, Hercules finally pulled back and spat on Lafayette's face.

Laf shrieked in surprise, completely amazed by the fact that out of all reactions Hercules could've had, he spat on him. On him! Lafayette! That's insane.

They uncomfortably stared at each other for a while, Hercules still pinned against the door of the bathroom and laughter in the background that belonged to Alexander and Laurens. 

Hercules was the first one to move as he abruptly turned around and ran into the bathroom. Lafayette went to sit back in his chair, a blank expression on his face.

Okay, that was awkward and fun at the same time. He kissed Hercules, but at what costs? Alex noticed his empty expression and comfortingly patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Hercules is just shocked at the moment, he needs some time to come to terms with what just happened." 

"Merci, copain." Lafayette replied with a small smile.

"If you wanna make sure Mulligan doesn't think you're playing with him, I'd directly ask him out." Burr suddenly said.

While Lafayette did have a slight distaste for Burr, he appreciated his advice.

"Oui, I will!" Laf excitedly rose up from his chair once again, ready to confront Hercules in the bathroom.

"How about we wait until he comes out of the bathroom himself?" Alexander sheepishly suggested.

"I suppose I can wait....." Lafayette helped Alexander to carry an unconscious Laurens.

He'd wait forever if it meant he'd get another chance to kiss that horse man.


End file.
